Late Night Company
by starstruck12
Summary: Ginny Weasley hasn't been able to sleep since returning to Hogwarts for her sixth year. But could some unexpected late night company be just what she needs? M for sexy stuff. DM/GW. Please feel free to review.


**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. **

It had just turned 2 A.M.. Ginny Weasley sat on the large window sill on the fifth floor in her night dress and a hooded jumper, staring out into the grounds. She hadn't slept properly in weeks since returning to Hogwarts for her fifth year. She was too worried about her family and the rest of the Order, off fighting Voldemort and his forces, or on the run.

She had been sitting on that window sill for almost an hour now, trying to will herself to sleep but her mind just kept racing. She usually just lay in bed and stared at her canopy, or even took herself down into the common room on occasion. But tonight she needed a change in scenery. There were too many memories in Gryffindor Tower, and she needed to be without them; she needed to clear her mind completely.

"What are you doing out here so late?" she jumped at the familiar voice.

Ginny turned her head, narrowing her eyes; "Bore off Malfoy." She said, her voice low.

"Charming. But really, are you _hoping _to get caught?"

_What do you care? _She thought. She turned her head back to look out of the window, acting as if Draco Malfoy wasn't there, hoping he might get the hint and leave. But he just came closer to her.

"I mean it Malfoy, piss off!"

"And why would I do that?" he teased, relishing in the fact that his presence was annoying her.

They then heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Draco grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her off of the sill and behind a statue. Draco drew his wand and started casting charms;

"Muffliato. Protego totalum." He whispered.

The pair watched as a Death Eater sailed past, looking to either side of than hall. He paused near the statue and then continued. This is the closest Ginny had ever been to Draco Malfoy and she felt a comforting warmth she never expected she would, standing so close to him.

"Thank you." Ginny muttered.

Draco placed his wand back into his pocket and shook his head, "Was really just saving _my _skin." He muttered, nervously.

Ginny retreated back to the window sill, stretching her legs out in front of her. Draco moved from behind the statue, but stayed put.

"You really should get some sleep Weasley. You've been looking dreadful lately." He said.

"What do you _care_, Malfoy?" she said, not looking away from the window.

"I've just noticed that you're not your usual hard-ass self lately. You're eyes are always swollen from lack of sleep…" he trailed off.

"Have you been stalking me, like?" Ginny asked, snapping her head around.

"No!" Malfoy replied, almost too quickly.

Ginny looked away again. It wasn't as if Draco was lying. He had noticed the redhead a lot more in recent years. She had flourished into a very pretty young woman and was very talented at Quidditch. She wasn't weak either, and Draco had found himself paying more attention to her. Especially now that Potter wasn't around. But now he noticed the changes in her since the real war broke out. He tried to fight it, but he was concerned for her. He approached her lying on the window sill, her red locks tumbling down her back and glowing in the moonlight. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they're fine." He tried to sound reassuring and comforting, but what did he know?

Ginny turned to say something but they heard footsteps again. Forgetting that Draco had already cast a protection and silencing charm, they jumped back behind the statue. Draco had pushed himself into the corner, and Ginny had stumbled into Draco almost falling backwards. Draco caught her, his arm looped around her waist. Again, Ginny felt that sudden heat; it was electric. But how could she feel this way around Draco Malfoy? As she regained her balance and looked up into his grey eyes and he could see that he was looking into hers. They slowly they moved towards each other until their lips finally met.

Ginny looped her arms around Draco's neck as he brought his other arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. He gently bit her bottom lip and flipped her around so she was now in the corner. What was she doing? What was he doing? They were both certain that they hated each other. But in that moment their true feelings shone through.

Ginny moved her hands down Draco's back, feeling his tense muscles through his shirt. She grabbed one of his butt cheeks and squeezed it without giving it a second thought. He replied by squeezing both of hers and pulling her in closer. She felt something as their lower body's touched and she pulled away.

Draco seemed a little embarrassed as she pushed past him, taking deep breaths and sitting back on the window sill. She stared out into the hall. _What the hell did I just do? _She thought, not daring to look over to Malfoy.

Draco had recollected himself and moved to stand next to Ginny.

"Well, that was, um. Unexpected" he said.

"Yeah." Ginny breathed out.

"Not unpleasant?" it was half a statement, half a question.

Ginny shook her head, as Draco stood in front of her. She looked up into his eyes again, seeing desire and not hate in them for the first time. He bent down to kiss her lightly again, following down the side of her face to her neck, collarbone and chest. Ginny titled her head back at the sensation. Slowly, Draco moved his hands up Ginny's thighs, bringing the bottom of her dressing gown up with him. As he got to her hip he could feel her panties. He hesitated at them for a while, waiting to see if Ginny would object. She simply removed her hooded jumper and Draco slowly removed her underwear.

Draco had her panties on one finger and he smirked at Ginny as he dropped them to the floor. He placed himself between her legs, holding onto her hips as he kissed her on the mouth once more. Ginny pulled in closer as she undid the buttons of his shirt, revealing his pale yet surprisingly toned torso. She pulled the shirt off him as they continued to kiss and Draco's hands wandered up Ginny's thighs again. She began to undo his belt, when a sudden rush of heat filled her. Draco had place his fingers on her clitoris and was gently massaging her. She managed to regain some control to finish undoing his belt and unzip his trousers.

"Do you like that, Ginny?" he whispered into her ear. That was the first time she'd ever heard him call her by her first name.

"Mmmm." Is all she could muster as she flung her head back.

Draco shimmied his trousers down, gently stroking Ginny's thighs, feeling himself grow harder. As he flung his trousers into the corner, he moved his hands all the way up Ginny's body feeling her curves. He moved the gown up with him, taking it off and flinging it with the rest of the clothes. Her breasts and erect nipples were exposed as she opened her legs wider. Draco kissed her on the collarbone again down to her breasts and stomach. He moved his fingers inside of her this time and she jolted a little at his touch. His palm massaged her clit and she could feel the pleasure rising within her.

Ginny grabbed the sides of Draco's boxers and pulled them down. He used his free had to take them all the way off and his full erection sprung free. He stepped away for a moment, Ginny sighing disappointedly as he went to cast a birth control spell on himself. When he returned, Ginny had opened her legs wider and Draco could see her full, gorgeous figure in the pale moonlight. _Wow! _He thought to himself.

Ginny bit her lip as he came closer to her, passion in his eyes. He placed himself between her legs, pulled her close so that the bottom of her back was resting on the sill. She wrapped her legs around him and he slowly entered her warmth. Ginny arched her back moaning with pleasure as Draco moved up and down inside of her.

"Draco!" she screamed, gripping tightly to his back.

He began to move faster, feeling her bounce on top of him. He kissed her neck as he felt the rush of pleasure move through his body.

"Ginny." He whispered into her ear and she moaned again.

As they both reached their climax, Draco began to slow, feeling the sudden ecstasy travel through him. He pulled out when they were both done and looked at Ginny, unable not to smirk.

Ginny was breathing heavily as she looked in Draco's eyes. They stayed entwined like that for a few moments before Draco gently pushed Ginny back against the window sill. Ginny's legs shook as she watched Draco dress. She still hadn't moved when he had buttoned up his shirt. He picked up her dressing gown and helped her stand as he put it back on her. He did this slowly, taking in every curve of her body. The gown flowed down and she put her hoody back on. She looked around the floor for her underwear.

"Looking for these?" Draco said, producing some light blue fabric from his pocket.

Ginny went to grab them but he pulled his hand up and away.

"Hey!" she protested.

"I think I'll hang onto these." He said giving her a smirk.

She frowned but then couldn't help but smile.

"Fine." She said.

"I hope you sleep better tonight." Draco said, coming closer to her.

"Oh, I think I will." She replied, coming even closer. She reached up as if to kiss him but spun round, flicking her hair as she made her way back to her dormitory.

Draco's mouth dropped open slightly and them he smiled, watching her round the corner and disappear. He put the panties back in his pocket and made his way back to the Dungeons, thinking only of Ginny Weasley.


End file.
